Revelations (Glovey Story)/Prologue
Seven appears with his men as they rush the bodies of their fallen, including that of Glovey Smurf. The bodies appear in beds as they are taken by nurses into various different rooms. They appear to be in a hospital. Glovey and Zowfee happen to be in the same room with a few other of their men. Seven walks in as the doctors begin to attend them all. Zowfee murmurs as he tries to get up but is forced back down as a bag valve mask is placed on him. Zowfee: Wait! Attend him first. He’s the prince and commander here from the Sun. The doctor attending him turns and examines Glovey Smurf. He lifts his chin and then observes his hands. As he does so, Zowfee gets a flashback after seeing the holes in the palms of his hands. Zowfee remembers recalls being crucified next to Glovey Smurf with many of the men. (Flashback Begins) (“Not Your Kind of People” by “Garbage” plays through the whole flashback) Zowfee: Looks like this is the end, my prince. Glovey: Not yet! Gaaaaaaaaah! Glovey screams as his eyes glow yellow and he frees his arm by pulling his hand through the nail bolted on his cross. He then grabs his other arm and pulls on it, doing the same thing. Finally, he holds himself on the arms of the cross and pulls his feet through as well. He groaned as he jumped down with holes on the soles of his hands and on his feet. He ran to Zowfee’s cross and used his star shooter attack to destroy the nail bolts, making Zowfee fall down. The two then continued to free everyone else who wasn’t dead. Many of the freed Sunwalkers ran to fight the Red Arremer demons who had them captive. Ship are seen arriving with reinforcements of Sunwalkers. They signal the survivors to get in while some deploy Sunwalkers with weapons as they fight back the demons. Glovey however appears to be searching for the unholy trinity as he takes fire from the winged beasts. He ignores his wounds as he spots them from far away, smiling and clapping back at him. They hold his cross as they signal him to come. Glovey covers his head with one hand to avoid dirt from making him lose sight of the gods. He uses his star shooter attack, only to have them deflect it back. One of the ships piloted by Seven comes from behind the three demons and fires at them. It barely did them any damage, but it make send the cross flying. Glovey catches it and does a running jump as he impales Molech, destroying him instantly. Glovey: That was for all the children. He then readies his combat cross with both hands as he runs at Ashtoreth, only to be blasted away by Baal. Glovey appears weak and tired as he tries to fight back. Seven: My prince! What are you doing?! We have to get you out now! Glovey nods and is helped into a ship with Seven. Zowfee hops into the spaceship next along with a few Sunwalkers. Finally, they take off as they escape the flying demons. They make their way back to their kingdom in the Sun, only to find it under attack as well. Zowfee: Look! Your parents are in danger! Seven: The whole kingdom is under attack. Hold on tight. We’re receiving fire. Zowfee: This was all planned! They are corrupted recruits from Belial. But how?! The planet blew up. Glovey: Just how I wanted to spend my death. Glovey opens the door to the ship as he pulls a turret next to it. Another Sunwalker joins him on the next turret and the two of them begin to fire laser at the hostiles. Glovey jumps off and lands on the ground, causing it to crumble and crack. He runs into the direction of the castle hoping to reach the king and queen. He sees a fire trail. Glovey: Baal! Come out! The demon manifests himself and appears to be holding the king and queen on his horns. Baal: You killed Molech. Now you will lose your own family as well. Suddenly, the king frees himself and pulls his wife off to safety. He then unites with Glovey to fight. Charmeine: Sol?! Sol: Go, now! The queen runs off to the ship with Seven and Zowfee. Sol: This wasn’t what I had in mind when I wanted to get to know my own son better! Glovey: Let’s end him once and for all. Baal unsheathes his pitchfork as he prepares for combat. You have been a pest in Satan’s plan for too long, Smurf. You think just because you got rid of all the gods that you’ve won?! Fool! I AM GOD NOW! You will pay for humiliating the dark lord and stealing his title. I will strip your body off your living flesh, and devour your soul and…! Glovey: Enough talk! Have at you! Glovey doesn’t let Baal finish as he lunges himself at him and begins to whip him with the chain of his battle cross. Sol-El unleashes his specium blade and swings at Baal as well. They strike him numerous times, but barely leave a scratch on him. Glovey’s eyes begin to glow brighter as the yellow begins to turn red. His hair changes into a lighter wooly tone. He gives a loud battle cry and strikes the god again numerous times until he eventually begins to chip off pieces off from Baal’s armor and critically wounding him. The palace soons begins to crumble. Sol-El looks around for an exit. He pulls Glovey aside as Baal falls on his knees and breathes heavily. Baal: This isn’t over… I will destroy you Sol-El, and I will enjoy destroying you as well, “Prince of Darkness.” Afterwords, I will take your wife and son. Bwa ha ha ha! Glovey growls as he runs to hit the spot where the god was. He dissapears in a blinding flash. Sol-El: Let’s go, soldier! We are leaving, now! Sol-El pulls his weakened son as they run back to the ship. They soon reach the air as they watch other ships leave while some people get left behind. They watch the kingdom burn away. Glovey: Zowfee… I have never seen you ever show any emotions at all. Zowfee: …What else was I supposed to feel… Look… Everything we worked hard to achieve. All our brothers down there dead… Grrr! This isn’t right! The ship’s door suddenly barges open. It was the goddess Ashtoreth. Ashtoreth: For Molech! She grabs both the king and queen and then uses her psychic abilities to move another ship right towards theirs. Glovey: Nooooooooo! Glovey tries to jump after her, but is pushed aside by a Sunwalker as the incoming ship crashes into them, causing a giant explosion. The ship becomes debris as the crew crashes down on a moon base. (Flashback ends) Zowfee: He’s been through a lot. You must save him most importantly. The doctors set up their equipment on Glovey. Soon, their machine begins to beep rapidly. “Dammit! We’re losing him! Nurse, bring me the defibrillator! Everyone, give him some air!” “Doctor! He’s having a cardiac arrest!” “Everyone! Clear!” The doctors begin to use their machine to shock Glovey’s chest. The heart monitor continues to beep rapidly until it eventually stops periodically and makes a long steady beep. Zowfee: You need to save him! He has a wife and child! The nurses begin to press on his chest numerous times. The doctors shock him one last time. But nothing happens. It was quiet for a minute. Suddenly, his heart monitor begins to beep on normal levels again. “How is this possible?” “Who is this individual?” “Doctor, I think the better question is, “What is he?”” “Is he a god?” Zowfee: Far from it. Why isn’t he awake? “He’ll be okay. Unfortunately, it took too long and is in a coma. We don’t know for how long though. This can go from days, weeks, months, and possibly years. He’ll be safe here in our watch. The doctor looks down at him and grabs his head. “We almost lost you there, mate. Whatever you are, you saved yourself.” Zowfee sighs in relief and then looks behind Glovey. Zowfee: What about him? The doctors turn around and examine the patient. They look at his heart monitor. It appears to be beeping calmly. “He’s also in a coma. He uh… to some shrapnel… to the head. It’s also all over his body. Minor deformities.” Zowfee: ...He tried to save Glovey. Seven approaches the patient. Zowfee: What are you thinking? Seven puts his hand on the patient’s eyes and closes them. He then walks over to Glovey’s bed as he kneels down next to his fallen prince. Smurf to Part 1 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Revelations Chapters